Hyūga
The Hyūga clan (Hyūga Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Hyūga family") is one of the oldest and most powerful clans in Konohagakure. All members born in to the family possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see chakra. The Uchiha clan's Sharingan is believed to be descended from the Byakugan. Overview The clan is separated into two parts, the main house (Sōke) and the branch house (Bunke), a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brains with a simple hand gesture, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. Members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasized in jutsu that utilize this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist style. The clan's strongest techniques, like the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, are only allowed to be taught to members of the main house. Marus Hyūga, however, has bypassed this restriction by learning them on his own, earning a reputation as a "genius" in the clan. In an odd twist of fate, Kyosuke Misuhi is the only non-Hyuuga who was taught the clan's techniques under Nabiki's instruction and is thus the one exception to rule and rescrictions of the clan. Death of the Clan Over the years, the Red Mouth disease has claimed the lives of my members of the Hyūga clan which kept the clan in relatively small numbers. However, that all changed in the wake of Noai Uchiha's invasion of Konoha. In the invasion's aftermath, a Red Mouth epidemic struck the clan hard, killing off all the clan's members save Umeha, Saya (Umeha's daughter), Marus, Irea, and Kyosuke (due to unofficial adoption). As the last members of the Hyuuga clan, they were devastated by the loss of those they cared about. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there as Marus died at some point after the epidemic and Kyosuke was found to have been infected by the disease, though it's unknown when he contracted Red Mouth. When the battle between Noai and Kyosuke concluded, Umeha had "died" giving birth to her baby boy while Kyosuke died from his injuries as well as from giving up all of his chakra to his fiance so that she could deliver said baby. With that, two more Hyuugas died and thus only two members of the clan were left: Saya and the baby boy known as Tetsumaru Hyuuga.